five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Minigames (FNaC 2)
Minigames are a game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's 2 and Five Nights at Candy's 3 for revealing backstory in incremental segments. Completing each night of the game up through Night 6 allows the player to play through a minigame where they control an animatronic in Candy's Burgers & Fries, the location of the first game, where they are given a single word command to follow. Viewing the calendar in the Office will reveal the year that the minigame takes place. The pixelated style is very similar to the minigames and cutscenes from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, 3, 4, and SL. |-|Night 1= *Animatronic: Chester the Chimpanzee *Command: Search *Year: 1989 Starting from the Secondary Party Room, the player controls Chester to wander around the restaurant to find a golden key sitting in the Office. The first frame upon entering the Office shows Vinnie standing on the other side of the room, but it immediately disappears. Entering Parts & Services reveals three posters on the wall showing v2 versions of several animatronics: New Candy and New Cindy have green check marks, while "New Chester" has a red X, likely indicating he is not scheduled for a replacement model, unlike the others. The key can be used to unlock the large padlock on the door not on the first game's map where The Rat starts from. Walking up to the door after collecting the key will end the minigame. |-|Night 2= *Animatronic: The Penguin *Command: Return *Year: 1989 Starting from Parts & Services, the player controls the Penguin to search the restaurant for three broken pieces of Chester: an arm, a leg, and his head. Chester's former curtained location is now blocked off by a strip of yellow and black caution tape. The player can only collect one piece at a time before returning it to a cardboard box at their starting point. Blank can be found sitting inactive in the Drawing Room but cannot be interacted with. Returning the third piece of Chester will end the minigame. |-|Night 3= *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1991 Starting from the Drawing Room, the player controls Blank to search the restaurant for four pages that, upon picking them up, are shown as children's drawings of their experiences at Candy's Burgers and Fries. The chairs have changed color from red to green, and Chester's curtains have been removed completely, a new table having been moved into the room. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of the faces of New Candy and Cindy, 2) a stick figure of a sad/confused child that says "Where is Chester?", 3) a child drawing a mustache on Blank with the caption "For Blank", and 4) a kid playing guitar with New Candy and Cindy with the caption "Our band!!!" After viewing the fourth collected drawing, the minigame will end. |-|Night 4= *Animatronic: New Cindy *Command: Return *Year: 1992 Starting from beside the Main Stage, the player controls New Cindy to search the restaurant to find New Candy's tie, located on the floor in the Office. Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room. Returning to New Candy after collecting the tie will end the minigame. |-|Night 5= *Animatronic: New Candy *Command: Search *Year: 1993 Starting from the Primary Party Room, the player controls New Candy to wander around the restaurant. Blank can again be found in the Drawing Room, but the entrances to the left half of the building are all blocked. The only open path is through the Entrance Hall, where the player will pass by a pair of police officers standing outside with red and blue lights flashing. Continuing into the Office will result in discovering a dead security guard in a small pool of blood; from this room forward, a deep, slow chuckling is heard. Continuing up the left hall to the Secondary Party Room, the player will discover the door to The Rat's starting point sitting ajar. Walking over will cause the door to suddenly close and a pair of police officers and a technician to burst in from the earlier-blocked right entrance to confront New Candy, the technician rushing over with an unknown tool. Upon the technician reaching New Candy, the minigame will end. |-|Night 6= This night features multiple successive minigames. ;Minigame 1 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Follow *Year: 1965 Starting from the Main Party Room, the player controls Old Candy to follow Shadow Candy through the restaurant. The chairs are again red to indicate the time period, though a lone table still sits in the Secondary Party Room without Chester's curtain, this likely being set before Chester was added to the restaurant. Shadow Candy is followed through Main Hall 1, then to the Secondary Party Room and into Parts & Services. Inside, Shadow Candy has disappeared and the player will find a technician working at a table. Upon approaching, the technician will turn around in surprise and rush over with an unknown tool; reaching Old Candy will end the minigame. ;Minigame 2 *Animatronic: Blank the Animatronic *Command: Collect *Year: 1976 Starting in the Drawing Room, the player controls a notably cleaner, unbroken Blank to collect another set of five children's drawings scattered throughout the restaurant. The pictures collected are: 1) a drawing of a cat's head with the captions "My favorite cat" and "Candy", presumably referring to Old Candy, indicating he was still in service at this point in time, 2) a child dancing to a boombox's music with Old Candy, 3) a sketch of the outside of the restaurant with the name "Candy's Burgers an(the name is unfinished)", 4) what is clearly the Old Candy animatronic in front of a trio of happy children labeled "Friends!!!". After leaving the room with the fourth picture, the player is immediately made to view the fifth image, a frightful sketch of Shadow Candy's face. When the player finishes viewing the picture, they will see Shadow Candy standing in front of them, and the minigame will end. ;Minigame 3 *Animatronic: Old Candy *Command: Help *Year: 1987 Starting from the Main Party Room full of happy children, the player controls Old Candy to wander the restaurant, passing a man standing impatiently in Main Hall 1, and discovering that the Secondary Party Room is blocked off by construction fences, potentially indicating the installation of Chester's curtain area. Upon following Shadow Candy into the Office, they will discover a crying child. Walking over will make the child happy, and he will race out. Following him will result in the player discovering the man from before scolding the child. Old Candy will approach the man, and the minigame will end. |-|Bonus= Upon completing Night 8 (7/20 Nightmare Mode), the player will earn a 4th star on the main menu, which notably flickers on occasion with the rest of the text but not the other three stars. Clicking this 4th star will trigger a bonus minigame. *Animatronic: None (you control a young version of Mary Schmidt instead) *Command: None *Year: Unknown, the Office is inaccessible if even present; likely between 1962 (Factory opens to make animatronics) and 1964 (Old Candy and Blank built, The Rat seen withered) Beginning in an unclear part of the map, perhaps not even in the same building as the other minigames, the player controls a worried-looking young version of Mary Schmidt in a black dress and bright green sleeves and pantlegs. A banner saying "Grand Reopening" is on the wall behind them. The only possible path to take is left into a large stage room with the stage on the left side, where a crowd of happy children watches The Rat and The Cat in non-withered condition on the stage while their parents stand off to the side and vintage music is heard in the background. Upon entering the room, the scene progresses in total automation and the player is unable to move. A young boy (her brother), wearing a shirt of the same bright green as the girl and a woman in the crowd (her mother), excitedly runs up to the edge of the stage, the music gradually slowing into an eerie warped version of itself and fading. The Rat slowly bends down and reaches out towards the boy, every face in the crowd turning from happy to surprised or scared in a single frame. The minigame ends into black. The words, "To be concluded", appear, then a red three fades in, hinting the third game of the series. |-|Gallery/Sounds= 184-0.png|Parts/Services 44.png|The Office in the FnaC 2 Minigames. 125.png|Blank's room in the FnaC 2 Minigames. 90-0.png|The Left Hall in the FnaC 2 Minigames. Old candy animated minigame sprite FNAC 2.gif|An old candy sprite. MinigameMap E2.gif MinigameMap E1.gif Minigames (FNaC 2) Minigames (FNaC 2) Minigames (FNaC 2) Category:Plot Minigames (FNaC 2) Minigames (FNaC 2)